Sins Of The Flesh
by furryewokazon
Summary: Santana wakes up as Santiago; Brettiago genderswap with lots of mentions of Brittana.


Santana groaned as she rolled over, feeling her muscles twitching as she stretched where she lay, trying to wake herself up. It was time to get up and get ready for school.

Without her contacts in, Santana fumbled against blurry vision in search of her glasses. When she found them on her nightstand she balanced them in place on her nose and sat up to perch on the edge of her bed. An involuntary shiver shook her as the morning chill hit her bed-warmed flesh and she frowned down at herself wondering why she was topless.

Brittany hadn't slept over the night before after all.

The sight of a toned, _masculine_ chest where her own female torso should have been made Santana yelp and jump to her feet. The movement was awkward and felt gangly with her suddenly longer limbs. And the sound which escaped her was not the high-pitched squeal she would have recognised as her own- instead it was deep and gravely.

Clutching at the foreign bulk that was now her much larger body, Santana stumbled towards her full-length mirror trying to fathom what had happened to her.

**"Is everything alright in there, Santiago?"**

Her mother's voice snatched her attention away from her reflection as she looked to her closed door where her mother had undoubtedly come upstairs to investigate the ruckus that she was making.

_Santiago__?_

Santana frowned as she looked back at her reflection.

A young man was staring back at her with a matching dumbfounded expression.

Santana gulped and watched the tell-tale bob of the man's Adam's apple in response.

_What the hell?_

Santana recognised the man in an inexplicable sort of way- because he was undoubtedly **her**- well a male version of herself. She could see the distinguishing similarities between them and she knew without any doubt that if she'd had a twin brother then this is what he would have looked like.

_I'm a man?_

Santana felt squeamish and she watched the sickening look twist her new reflection's face as her eyes dropped to her boxer-covered crotch. Santana didn't quite know how to feel about what she knew was down there.

She could feel _it_.

_This is insane! How?_

Santana knew that from time to time she'd often wondered what it would like to be a guy- and at times even wished it so that she would no longer have to feel ashamed of her more than platonic feelings for her best friend Brittany…

It would be **so** much easier.

Whether she was the guy or Brittany instead; as long as one of them was male and one of them was female then a relationship between the two of them would no longer be frowned upon and they would have all the freedom in the world to enjoy it.

But thinking like that was always foolish because it wasn't like it could ever really happen.

Except…

**"Santiago?"**

Her mother sounded worried; worried about her **son**.

Santana grinned and watched the immaculate smirk twist at the lips of her handsome reflection.

Santana had always liked being a girl but maybe she could live with being a guy if it now meant that the rest of the world would smile on her relationship with Brittany.

"Yeah Mom I'm fine," Santana called back coolly. Santiago's voice was so very different to her old female one.

Now all she had to do was find Brittany.

* * *

Santana had been a nervous wreck as she walked down the halls of McKinley trying to remember not to sway her hips in her old signature strut, but to swagger with every new step she took.

But the uniform she was wearing was not helping her confidence at all like it usually would.

She couldn't believe it when she'd opened her closet that morning to get dressed only to find a Cheerios uniform hanging, pressed and ready to wear. It was a male uniform of course but Santana still didn't feel right about pulling it on. She'd kind of hoped that a male version of herself would have felt more inclined to join something a little more manly like the football team.

But at least this way, Santana realised with relief, she wouldn't have to fake knowing how to be a football star-

She did rather enjoy cheerleading after all.

And besides, she figured it was probably only her male counterpart's way of staying closer to Brittany, so she stopped questioning his life choices and got dressed.

It still wasn't until she received her first approving look from a female student that Santana felt reassured that this uniform was rightfully Santiago's after all.

It was a huge relief and somewhat thrilling as she continued to earn lusty stares from the female population filling the hallway and Santana found herself returning their looks with a cocky smile.

Male cheerleader she may be- but she was still securely on top.

As she neared her old locker (which she hoped was still hers in this weird alternate reality) she spied a blonde cheerleader up ahead which caused her breathe to hitch; only to be released in a disappointed sigh when she realised it wasn't Brittany she was seeing but Quinn.

She figured her best bet at finding Brittany quickly was to ask Quinn and since they were still teammates after all, Santana felt no qualms about approaching her even if she wasn't sure Quinn and Santiago were on good speaking terms here.

"Hey Quinn," Santana greeted in Santiago's deep voice, as she came to a stop beside Quinn's locker where the blonde was busily riffling.

Santana watched as Quinn froze and then as a small smile curled at Quinn's lips before she slammed her locker shut and turned to face _her_, leaning back demurely as she sent _Santana_ a flirty smile.

Santana cocked an eyebrow at Quinn's response and had to stop herself from laughing out loud.

_Was Quinn hitting on her?_

Well **that** was new.

Santana's smirk only grew when she realised she could flirt back- not because she liked Quinn of course- but because she was "allowed" to now.

Santana had known for a long time that she was attracted to women and yet it had taken her so long to be able to acknowledge it out loud- even to Brittany whom she'd been fooling around with in secret for a long while before finally admitting her true feelings for her best friend.

And of course when the truth came out to everyone else it came with mixed responses.

It was those mixed responses that actually had her thankful to be packing a dick now as crazy as that scenario seemed.

She was thankful because being a guy changed everything.

She could freely check out girls and appreciate them in a way she'd always been too afraid to let the world see before.

And best of all she could hug and kiss Brittany in public now.

"Hey Santi," Quinn purred.

Santana had to hold back another laugh at that nickname.

_Okay, another thing I'm going to have to get used to…_

"So I was wondering, you haven't seen Brittany by any chance have you?" Santana asked.

Quinn's flirty smile fell from her lips to be replaced with a scowl.

"Brittany?" Quinn repeated, "Ugh, who the hell is Brittany?"

Before Santana could even ask Quinn what she was talking about she was being dealt a firm slap to the cheek and watching Quinn stalk off angrily.

Santana made to follow the cheerleader, spluttering in surprise and shock at what had just happened.

"Hey!" Santana called after Quinn.

"What do you think you're doing Lopez?"

Santana turned around to face the newcomer only to roll her eyes at Puck who was looking none too pleased with her.

"Whatever Puck, I'm just trying to fi-"

Santana didn't have time to finish as she was shoved back into the row of lockers behind her.

"Ow! What the hell Puckerman?" Santana exclaimed.

_That hurt!_

"Remember your place Lopez," Puckerman advanced shoving his forearm under _Santana's_ chin and hard against _her_ jugular.

Santana choked as she struggled to push him off of her. Santiago was lean and muscular but Puck was still bigger and Santana found she couldn't make him budge no matter how hard she tried.

"I told you to stay away from my woman, Santia-_gay_," Puck jeered.

Santana rolled her eyes again; only Puck would round up a possessive threat with a homophobic jibe. Like that made any sense.

But then again it really didn't make any sense simply because Puck wasn't homophobic- at least not the Puck she knew.

Puck pulled away and ruffled Santiago's hair with a loud condescending chuckle as he walked off down the hall in hot pursuit of Quinn.

Santana pushed away from the lockers still glaring after Puck as she straightened Santiago's uniform, ignoring the looks and stifled laughter from a few students who had watched the confrontation.

So maybe Santiago wasn't as high up on top of McKinley hierarchy as Santana first assumed.

Santana shook her head; none of that would matter as soon as she found Brittany.

* * *

Santana couldn't find Brittany anywhere and she was starting to get frustrated.

Every single person she'd asked couldn't help her- and most of them seemed like they'd never even heard of her at all.

And Santana couldn't find her in her phone- it was full of numbers she never remembered getting.

Santana was starting to face the terrible reality that Brittany might not even be a part of her life here which made absolutely no sense because she was the only reason Santana would ever wish to be a part of such a twisted reality in the first place.

And besides, everyone else was here, so why not Brittany?

_Where are you Britt?_

Santana's day had been completely underwhelming and disappointing-

Despite starting out so promising, Santana had no luck finding Brittany anywhere which only lead Santana to start worrying that maybe Brittany didn't want to be found otherwise wouldn't she be looking for Santana in return?

Maybe Santiago and Brittany were not friends here.

_What if Brittany's not attracted to me like this?_

Brittany had always been bisexual so Santana had just assumed that it wouldn't have changed anything between them if Santana were actually a man.

_What if we're not even friends?_

Everything was so different now that she was a guy.

Even the kids from glee club that she kind of considered to be her "friends" were all treating her differently.

Except for Rachel who just started accusing her of not being true to herself which not only made her feel like Rachel was growing suspicious of her, but also reminded her in an irking way of the times Rachel used to drone on to her about owning up to her true sexuality.

So Santana had made it a point to avoid her since.

And Kurt too; Kurt just kept giving her these knowing looks that left her feeling uncomfortable so Santana hadn't even bothered going up and asking if he knew where Brittany was.

And then there was that whole disturbing thing that happened with Sam. She had just been watching Sam walk away from her when she caught herself wondering what brand jeans he was wearing… and then as she watched him round the corner and disappear from sight she realised she wasn't so much interested in in his jeans, but in how good he looked in his jeans.

Santana shuddered at the memory feeling somewhat embarrassed that _Trouty_ had actually caught her attention in _that_ way when a bunch of nameless girls had been practically throwing themselves at _her _all day_. _Their behaviour had even started to piss her off actually.

_Some lesbian I am._

Santana just put it down to her frustration at being unable to find Brittany.

* * *

Santana kicked a nearby trash can as she passed by wondering if her day could really get any worse.

She had been slushied.

Well _Santiago_ had been slushied.

And in full Cheerios uniform too.

So much for protection through popularity; she was quickly learning that male cheerleaders were definitely not on the same social standing as female cheerleaders.

And they were certainly not in the same league as footballers.

No matter how hot they were.

And to make matters even more humiliating Finn Hudson had been the one holding the cup. Sure, Puck was the one egging him on over his shoulder and most likely forcing him do it but still Finn had been the one to loser shame her in front of everyone.

Luckily it was only her shirt that had been ruined and she'd found her letterman jacket hanging in her locker so she was able to lose her shirt and still cover up so those who hadn't seen or heard of the incident yet would be none the wiser.

But Santana had had enough.

At least the school day was finally ending.

This reality was nowhere near as ideal as she'd always dreamed.

And without Brittany it was pointless.

Trudging up the nearly-deserted corridor, Santana glanced up at the sound of a couple of giggling girls, ready to give them a piece of her mind only to realise that their attention wasn't even on _her_.

They were giggling- flirting really- with a tall blonde boy who Santana had never seen before. The blonde held her interest long enough to take in the fact that he too was dressed in a Cheerios uniform but she didn't let her curiosity dwell too long once she realised the blonde was actually watching _her_ very closely as _she_ passed by and she flicked her eyes away. She didn't need to make any more enemies of people that were bigger than her and therefore capable of beating her into submission.

But there was something haunting about those watchful blue eyes.

**"Wait."**

Santana froze mid-step and spun to face the timid speaker.

The blonde boy had already stepped forward in pursuit of her, but he no longer appeared to be a threat at all, looking rather meek in his hesitant approach.

When he didn't come any closer, Santana gave him a confused look before slowly turning to carry on her way.

**"Wait San, _please_."**

The pleading tone and more importantly the familiar use of the shortening of her name, 'San', caused Santana to spin back around in surprise.

Brittany was the only person who ever called her 'San'. She was the only one who Santana let call her that.

_Brittany__?_

The young man was clearly **not** Brittany- at least not in the familiar sense. But was it possible that in this reality that Brittany was in fact a male too? Had they both somehow swapped genders?

It would certainly explain why no one around here seemed to be able to remember a blue-eyed, blonde girl by the name of Brittany.

The two girls who had been hovering around the blonde seemed to lose interest as soon as he turned his attention away from them, and they casually slipped away in the opposite direction clearly not interested in the interaction between the two male teammates.

The tall blonde waited until the girls were far enough away before stepping closer to Santana looking increasingly shyer the closer he got.

"Are you okay, San?"

Those startling blue eyes scanned Santiago closely, lingering over Santiago's torso and Santana realised he was obviously looking for signs of the alleged slushee attack, of which word had obviously spread.

Whoever this was, this person clearly cared for _her_ wellbeing at least.

But Santana was now growing surer of the fact that this was a male Brittany standing before her.

Those blue eyes were dead give-away the longer she stared at them. She would recognise them anywhere.

They were Brittany's catlike eyes.

But did this man know he was Brittany and that _she _was Santana? Or did he simply know Santiago?

"I've been looking all over for you," Santana said carefully.

Brittany's familiar smile lit up the man's face as relief showed as a sparkle in his blue eyes.

_Britt! It is you!_

Santana lunged at the male, wrapping his arms around the unfamiliar torso in a fiercely desperate hug. It was a strange sensation for Santana because while the hug felt different to her, it felt perfectly familiar to Santiago and because of that Santana could tell that Santiago and _Brittany_ were familiar with each other here as she was with Brittany.

And _Brittany_ hugged _her_ back just as fiercely with a surprised chuckle that only made Santana squeeze _her _tighter.

It made absolutely no sense why Brittany would be a man now too because that certainly wouldn't make matters easier on the subject of helping them to be together.

But in that moment Santana was simply too relieved to have found Brittany to worry too much about the particulars.

"I've missed you," Santana growled sullenly into _Brittany__'s_ neck. She was angry at the blonde for leaving her alone all day, but was far too relieved to have found _her _to really hold any true grudge against _her_.

The young man laughed affectionately and tried to gently ease _her_ out of his arms but Santana was having none of that as she pressed her face harder into the taller boy's neck and held on as if her life depended on it.

_It's me Britt- it's Santana!_

"Santiago, someone might see-" _Brittany_ whispered worriedly into _Santana's_ ear.

But Santana refused to budge, shaking her head as she nuzzled against _Brittany_.

_Brittany_ made a surprised sigh but persevered, pulling a clingy _Santana _with _her_ as _she_ led the way down the hall.

* * *

The young man pulled _Santana_ inside a dark, deserted classroom and closed the door behind them, encasing them in privacy.

As soon as _Brittany__'s_ eyes locked back on to hers, Santana pressed closer once more, throwing her arms around the boy's neck and breathing in the scent of him as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. It was odd that someone so obviously male could smell like her Brittany- but he did completely. And for the first time since waking up to this backwards life, Santana felt at home in her new body.

"Shh, I've got you, Brett's got you," The boy- Brett- hushed down at _her_ as he once again returned _her_ hug. "I hope this means you're going to stop being so stubborn and let us be friends at school again."

Santana winced at Brett's tone, recognising it as playful but at the same time simmering with unspoken undertones of hurt.

Santana whimpered and rubber her face harder against _Brittany__'s_- Brett's chest, willing away the unfamiliar circumstances and focusing on those parts of Brett that felt familiar.

"Brett _Pierce_?" Santana squeaked, hearing Santiago's hopeful tone.

Brett pulled back just enough so he could smile down at _her _with an adorably amused expression.

"Yes, Santiago Lopez?" Brett returned quirkily, eyes dancing with delight at their playful formality; so like Brittany.

Santana felt tears brimming in her eyes and she immediately remembered who she was supposed to be- not some weepy girl that was for sure, despite how emotional she still felt on the inside. She broke their eye contact and pressed her ear back against Brett's strong chest, sighing in acceptance at what they had become.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Santana mumbled.

_I don't know if I'm to blame for all this. I just wanted it to be easier for us…_

"S'okay," Brett chimed easily.

Santana felt Brett's smooth chin come to rest against her forehead as a large hand pressed securely against the back of her head, holding her in place against him.

Santana was relieved at Brett's easy forgiveness- whether he was really responding to her inner turmoil or another unresolved issue between Santiago and himself. Either way everything felt resolved again.

In fact, standing there in Brittany/ Brett's arms, Santana/Santiago felt that everything was perfect.

* * *

Santana wasn't sure how long they stood in each other's arms; only that the school grounds grew increasingly silent around them.

Brett's hug was so warm and inviting and the longer Santana stood there holding and being held by him, the more Santana realised she wanted _more_.

She felt her cheeks heating as she realised how far she was already overstepping the usual boundaries of friendship with this show of intimacy; she never recalled seeing Finn and Puck embrace like this before.

And it was so like Brittany to not comment about it even if Santana was making her uncomfortable.

But still, it was too so hard to let go.

Brett was Brittany after all and to Santana, Brittany's touch was always electric.

What an unfortunate world Santiago must live in to know Brett but not know him the way Santana _knew_ Brittany.

And what a cruel world Santana now found herself in being Santiago and knowing her Brittany was Brett and not being able to act on it.

She found herself craving a kiss from Brittany.

_Would kissing Brett be the same thing?_

It was so strange to even be considering kissing a man again after accepting she was a lesbian and knowing such interludes with the opposite sex didn't actually appeal to her when she was being completely honest with herself- but this situation felt different because this wasn't just any man- this was _Brittany_.

Santana shook her head and turned her face into Brett's neck once more allowing herself to be bombarded with the familiar scent permeating from his skin.

_Get a hold of yourself!_

_You're a guy now! And Brittany is a guy too! Things are different here! You can't just kiss him!_

Santana lifted her face slightly, daringly allowing her nose and lips to lightly trace the length of Brett's collarbone.

Brett's breathing hitched at the movement and Santana froze realising she had sorely pushed her luck.

Preparing to be pushed away or even hit, Santana squeezed her eyes shut and tensed where she stood, waiting for the inevitable.

But when no shove came, Santana opened her eyes and looked up at Brett in surprise. Brett hadn't moved an inch from her, but he refused to meet her eyes, looking deep in concentration as he stood breathing deeply with arms still locked around her.

Staring unabashedly at him now, Santana realised rather perplexedly how incredibly attractive he was. And it was more than simply knowing Brittany was in there.

_Wait… am I attracted to him? Or is Santiago?_

_What does this mean?_

It was confusing but also at the same time incredibly obvious to her how much her new body was responding to Brett's the longer she stood there in his proximity and thought about how much she liked it.

And then she felt _it_.

It began as an odd sensation at first- familiar in a way but also very foreign- as the excitement of being pressed up against Brett made her pulse race and warmth begin to burn deep in her stomach.

Santana had to get closer; press closer.

Santana groaned as her hips pressed into Brett's and realised rather startlingly that she was sporting a raging erection.

_Shit!_

Santana started at the mounting pleasure brought on by the growing bulge in her pants, but mostly in mortification at being caught out so obviously turned on by Brett.

How would Santiago ever explain this to Brett?

"Fuck, sorry," Santana spluttered and tried to pull away but Brett held firm.

Santana gawked at him being so difficult in her moment of utter embarrassment but stopped struggling when a smile teased at his lips.

"Well we can't have you walking around like that," Brett husked playfully and immediately released _her_ only to drop to his knees in front of her.

_What are you…?_

Santana's eyes widened when she realised what Brett was about to do and she could only watch on in fascination and burning arousal as Brett deftly undid the drawstring of her cheer pants and pulled them down with her underwear, freeing Santiago's full erection.

Santana's eyes nearly popped out of her head at seeing herself with a hard-on even though she'd been incredibly aware of walking around with a penis all day.

It had been – _distracting_ after all.

And figuring out how to go to the bathroom had been an _interesting_ experience.

But still it looked so different seeing it now.

It was bigger and angry looking.

The longer she looked at it and thought about it the more she knew she had to touch it.

She _needed_ to touch it.

But those thoughts only confused her more and made her wrinkle her brow.

_I want to touch a penis? Really Santana? Really?_

But Brett beat her to it, pushing forward on his knees and taking the tip of it into his eager mouth.

"Holy fuck," Santana rasped at both the sight and the sensation. "Fuu-_ugh_-ck."

Santana's knees nearly buckled as Brett tried to take as much of the length into his mouth as possible, sucking and swallowing in determination as he started bobbing his head taking more and more of Santiago's dick into his hot mouth.

_So good…_

Santana's hands flew to Brett's head, twining her fingers in his blonde locks as she held on for the ride.

Brett stilled in surprise at _Santana's_ touch but only momentarily as a smile curled at his lips even as they stretched around _Santana's_ girth and he continued where he left off, bobbing up and down fervently.

Santana felt as though she was about to pass out at the overload of pleasure.

She shouldn't have been surprised at the skill of Brett's mouth when Brittany never ceased to amaze her with what she could do with hers.

But it was all too much- _incredible_- but too much, and Santana realised too late what was happening when she started shuddering and shooting hot spurts of come into Brett's mouth with a deep groan.

_"Oh Britt…"_

The release shook her to the core and she'd felt like she had absolutely no control over her own body's reaction to Brett's avid attention.

With worried eyes she looked at Brett quickly, hoping he hadn't choked on _her_ surprise ejaculation, but her eyes only bugged out again as she watched him swallow eagerly and attentively lick _her_ clean.

He kept his eyes downcast as he performed the act and Santana realised with a pang of regret that she had missed sharing 'eye contact' with _Brittany_ while she was pushed over the edge. Eye contact had become such a staple part of their lovemaking lately… and yet Brett had seemed particularly careful to avoid it until he was completely finished.

It wasn't until Brett was completely satisfied with his work and had pulled _Santana's_ pants back up, tucking _her_ in place, that he stood to his full height once more and smiled shyly at _her_.

Santana could only blink back at him, still in shock at what had just occurred.

_So… Brett and Santiago…_

"You called me Britt…" Brett accused curiously.

Santana started floundering for an appropriate response only to watch Brett's playful smile fall as seriousness overtook his features and he pointedly avoided _her_ eyes once more.

"You know- if I could be a girl for you I would. If it meant we could be together," Brett whispered softly.

_Or maybe not…_

His sad tone clutched at Santana's heartstrings and she reached for his chin, tilting his head back towards her.

"I know."

Santana nodded, understanding Brett's inner turmoil all too well.

Brett looked hopeful at _Santana's_ acknowledgement but still had trouble fully meeting _her_ gaze.

It wasn't until Santana had a good look at him that she understood why…

There was a very obvious tent in Brett's track pants that Brett was clearly trying to avoid bringing attention to.

Realising that she had seen him, Brett grew increasingly uncomfortable and half-turned away, trying to shield himself somewhat with his hands.

Santana stared at his reaction quizzically- it was like he was ashamed of his aroused state- well ashamed in front of Santiago at least.

"Sorry," Brett mumbled apologetically, "Just ignore it."

"Don't be sorry," Santana urged in confusion; she'd apologised on reflex earlier when Santiago's erection had been discovered- but that was only because she wasn't sure how Brett was going to react to his friend getting a hard-on over him. Brett's first reaction being to perform oral had told her rather quickly that Brett didn't have a problem with it.

So why was Brett so uncomfortable about it now?

And why did he seem so afraid of Santiago's reaction to him getting turned on by what they had just done.

_What the hell is going on between these two?_

"Br-Brett?" Santana enquired hesitantly as she stepped a little closer.

Brett only tensed and turned his head away from her completely shame-faced.

"It'll go away soon San, I promise," Brett insisted dejectedly.

Santana halted her movement in indecision; she was completely thrown by the confusing dynamic being uncovered between Santiago and Brett.

_Are they or aren't they?_

_Friends don't just go around brazenly performing sex acts to each other…_

Santana rolled her eyes at herself knowing that thought was a lie- she and Brittany had been sexual for a long time with no acknowledgement of anything _more_ happening between them.

It had been all her fault though, thanks to her denial- 'Sex is not dating' and all that- otherwise she and Brittany would have acknowledged their "togetherness" much sooner.

_Is that what's going on here?_

_Is Santiago in denial?_

_But Brett must know! A boner is a pretty clear indicator that someone's into you…_

Santana pursed her lips as she watched Brett shift awkwardly under her intense scrutiny.

_Of course Brett knows._

Santana smiled knowingly.

_He's just trying to be supportive- and he knows Santiago isn't ready- even though Brett knows him better than himself._

Just like Brittany knew with her.

* * *

Santana knew how to fix this- she stepped closer still and with a show of confidence (Santana had done this before but not in a while) she reached out and cupped her hand over the tell-tale bulge in Brett's pants. The difference this time was that she never really wanted to do it those other times… but this time she did.

Brett's head snapped to gape at _Santana_ in absolute shock only to melt away as a responsive whimper escaped him.

Santana had started gently massaging her hand over Brett as she sent him a shy smile.

"You- you don't have to- to do that…" Brett stuttered, trying not to show how much he was actually enjoying Santiago's touch.

"It'll go away faster if I help you," Santana husked with a playful shrug.

Brett really did look like he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

_Does Santiago really never give back?_

_Poor Brett!_

And Brett seemed the most surprised by _Santana's_ continual eye-contact. He returned it most hesitantly.

Santana nodded in reassurance and then slowly dropped to her knees.

Brett's eyes popped out of his head only making Santana smile wider.

"It's okay," Santana whispered as she curled her fingers under Brett's waistband and eased his pants down just as Brett had done to her earlier.

Of course while Santana knew what was coming, it didn't mean she was completely prepared for the sheer size of Brett's erect cock as it was fully revealed to her, and she really couldn't hold back the surprised gasp that burst from her lips.

_That thing is huge!_

Their eye contact was broken as Santana's attention was drawn to Brett's length.

_And I thought Santiago was pretty well hung. _

Santana actually giggled a little- forcing it into a chuckle when she realised what a girly sound that had been to come from Santiago. Frankly she was impressed that Brett was packing something so large even though she was admittedly a little intimidated by the sheer size of it.

"_San_!" Brett whimpered in embarrassment and tried to pull his pants back up.

Santana rushed to grab Brett's hands, squeezing them in her own and she locked her eyes back on Brett.

_Trust me._

Brett looked perplexed but still so hopeful as he squeezed _Santana's_ hands in return and then released them to let his fall nervously to his sides.

_Well it's now or never…_

Santana took a deep breath, reaching to wrap her hand around the base of Brett's cock and opened her mouth, licking tentatively over the tip.

"_Oh..ohh,_" Brett groaned as his hips twitched forward on reflex.

Santana grinned winningly at Brett's response- the face he pulled looked so much like Brittany in the throws of pleasure, it was uncanny and Santana was filled with a need to do everything she could to keep Brett looking just like that.

Knowing there was no way she could fit Brett's full length inside her mouth, she started pumping her hand up and down as she took in as much as she could.

Brett was definitely not complaining about Santana's technique- looking more than satisfied with _anything_ Santiago was willing to do to him.

Santana was relieved that Brett tasted quite pleasant- it wasn't the familiar taste she'd come to associate with Brittany but there was something about it that made it similar. It made what she was doing so much easier.

_"Oh San, ugh,"_ Brett continued to gasp and groan as he watched _Santana_ move through hooded eyes.

He still looked so surprised that his dick was in Santiago's mouth. It was like he couldn't really believe it.

Santana focused on what she was doing with her mouth trying to make the experience even better for Brett (now that she knew what a blow job felt like). She swallowed repeatedly knowing her throat would be contracting around Brett's sensitive tip.

Brett shuddered in response as his hands flew to his hips, blunt fingernails biting into his own defined flesh.

Santana saw the movement and released her hold on Brett long enough to grab his hands and pull them to the back of her head. She wanted Brett to touch her instead.

Brett hesitantly fisted Santiago's short dark hair at _her_ insistence, the gentle pull againstherscalp making _Santana_ moan around Brett's swollen member.

Brett closed his eyes with a grin as he tipped his head back and ever so slowly started rocking his hips into _Santana_.

Santana almost choked at the sight.

_Shit, that's hot._

But it also made her double her efforts, knowing Brett was getting closer to his release. She placed her warm palms on Brett's naked thighs and started bobbing her head, sucking deeply every time she pulled her mouth back along Brett's length to the point of almost releasing him completely… only to plunge back down, forcing him deep down her throat.

"_San, oh San_," Brett whined feverishly as he forced his eyes back to _hers_. "I'm, I'm-"

_Come on baby…_

Brett frantically ran his hands through _her_ hair as he started shuddering.

The eye contact was intense especially because Santana could tell Brett was straining so hard just to maintain it.

And then Brett went completely rigid as he shot his load into _Santana's_ waiting mouth; his jaw dropping because Santiago **didn't** pull away.

Santana focused on swallowing all of the tangy liquid and then pulled back, wiping her lips with the back of her hand as she stood up. She brushed Brett's sweaty, messy bangs back from his forehead and then put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling Brett down to her height so she could press her forehead against his.

Brett was still speechless, watching _her_ in amazement as he tried to catch his breath.

Santana closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that was so distinctly Brett/Brittany.

"If you were a girl then I'd want to be as well," Santana revealed honestly.

Brown eyes opened to lock onto wide blue. She watched as they crinkled in the corners as Brett's smile dazzled her.

"We'd be the hottest girls in school," Brett hummed as he bit his lip, back to being playful again.

Santana smiled, knowing the truth to that jest all too well.

"I know it," Santana agreed, pressing forward to capture Brett's lips in a hard, determined kiss.

The kiss obviously surprised Brett but he recovered quickly, returning the kiss with all the passion he'd obviously been trying hard to conceal from Santiago all this time.

Santana felt good knowing she'd set things straight here…

But for how long would she be staying?

She already missed her life with Brittany dearly- even if it wasn't always perfect.

But things weren't perfect here either.

And if things did go back to normal she just hoped that the true Santiago didn't ruin his chance at real happiness by panicking and breaking Brett's heart.

As she had almost broken Brittany's.

Santana pulled back from the kiss, needing to tell Brett to not lose hope.

"Don't give up on me Brett," Santana instilled. "I know it may not always seem so, but you are the most important person in my life. I'll be ready one day, I promise."

It was a promise Santana knew she could make in Santiago's honour because deep down she was Santiago and she knew that the only way Santiago would ever truly be happy would be if he could be with Brett without fear.

And Brett, just like Brittany, had always known they were meant to be together even long before Santana and Santiago even realised it.

Brett answered by pulling _her_ into a crushing hug.

"I'll wait for you forever."

_fin_

* * *

___Author's Note: Thanks to MisAtentionSpan for this prompt- it's not exactly what you asked for, I know (and I hope that's okay) but I wouldn't have written this story without you reaching out to me and getting me thinking._


End file.
